Zeph
"...hm? Oh, sorry, i was absorbed in playing. Can I help you somehow?" A tall (she stands at very well 2m, propably a bit more with her heels) woman, with dark complexion and white hair. Her eyes are lime green and her figure is well toned and shapely. Personality * Calm, gentle, absent-minded (normally): Altough she is a friendly and gentle person, she tends to let her thoughts wander during normal conversations or otherwise, giveing a somewhat dazy aura. Despite this, she's pretty sharp. * Focused, earnest, determined (while playing): When she's playing, she puts all her focus into it. This means that usually, she won't pay attention to anything, solely focused on the movement of her fingers and the adjustment of air and lip pressure. Abilities * Living on her own: She's a traveller, and does not always find others to travel with. Therefore, she is very independent and organized. Always keeping her coins together, she has a hidden reserve and hates wasteful behaviour. * Self-defense: The roads and woods on the countryside can be a dangerous place, even if there aren't any Mamono around. Therefore, she learned how to fight for her protection. Since her hands are her main source of income, she uses mainly Taekwondo foot techniques to fend off attackers, altough she always has a knife or a dagger for emergencies. * Diving: Evolving from a way to train her lungs, it emerged to a kind of hobby for her. She prefers to dive without any gear and enjoys regular swimming as well. * Playing saxophone: Her main interest as well as her main source of income. She travels around the continent, performing in bars, clubs, restaurants or even on the street to make money. She mainly plays jazz or bebop, which she excels in. Equipment Saxophone Zeph's instrument is a Tenor Saxophone, and her only posession of greater value. It's an excellent, dull silver instrument, and during her travels, safely stored in an instrument case, made of brown leater and secured with three locks. The case also contains her an emergency reserve of money as well as an aphrodisiac antidote. Last but not least, ir harbors her papers and various maps and musical notes. Attire She usually carries her clothes in a bag. * A tight leather jacket, ending short under her chest and with sleeves reaching over the back of her hands and up her neck. She also wears a choker, featuring spikes all around and a golden loop in the front. * Red pants, snuggling tight to her slender legs, held up by a white belt and equally red suspenders which are worn over the jacket. Her feet are hid in red and black plateau heels. * A warm, black wintercoat, thick and with fur attached to collar, sleeves and hem. With it come buckskin gloves, filled with fluffy wool to keep her hands warm.. Acquaintances * Theador, an Order soldier that helped her get into the capital to get through the winter. Additionally, he saved her from the attack of a Mucus Toad along the road. * Mika, Theador's sisters, a girl and half-succubus of 17 years. She seems to like gropeing and hugging Zeph for some reason. Background ... Notes * All rights to all pictures belong to their respective owners. Category:Characters